official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Parish, Louisiana
Lincoln Parish is a parish in Louisiana. The population of the county is 46,735. Major roads Interstate 20 US Route 63 US Route 80 US Route 167 Louisiana Highway 33 Louisiana Highway 145 Louisiana Highway 146 Louisiana Highway 147 Louisiana Highway 149 Louisiana Highway 150 Louisiana Highway 151 Louisiana Highway 152 Louisiana Highway 507 Louisiana Highway 544 Louisiana Highway 545 Louisiana Highway 556 Louisiana Highway 563 Louisiana Highway 797 Louisiana Highway 815 Louisiana Highway 818 Louisiana Highway 820 Louisiana Highway 821 Louisiana Highway 822 Louisiana Highway 823 Louisiana Highway 3005 Louisiana Highway 3061 Louisiana Highway 3072 Geography Adjacent parishes Ouachita Parish (east) Union Parish (north) Claiborne Parish (northwest) Jackson Parish (south) Bienville Parish (southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the parish is: 53.55% White (25,026) 41.60% Black or African American (19,441) 4.85% Other (2,268) 29.0% (13,553) of Lincoln Parish residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lincoln Parish has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The parish reported 28 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.13 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Grambling - 4,949 Ruston - 21,859 Towns Dubach - 961 Vienna - 386 Villages Choudrant - 845 Simsboro - 841 Unincorporated communities Antioch Barnet Springs Corinth Hilly Mount Zion Oak Grove Pleasant Hill Woodville Climate Fun facts * The parish was one of several new ones established by the state legislature during Reconstruction; in 1873 it was formed from land that had belonged to Bienville, Claiborne, Jackson and Union parishes to create one in which newly elected representatives might have more ties to the Republican Party. It was an attempt to break up the old order of political power, and to capitalize on the arrival of the railroad line. * Since the late 20th century, archeologists have dated eleven sites in northern Louisiana where thousands of years ago, indigenous cultures built complexes with multiple, monumental earthwork mounds during the Middle Archaic period, long before the development of sedentary, agricultural societies. At sites such as Watson Brake, Frenchman's Bend, and Caney, generations of hunter-gatherers worked for hundreds of years to build and add to mound complexes. Hedgepeth Site, located in Lincoln Parish, is dated about 5200–4500 BP (about 3300–2600 BCE), from the latter part of this period. Such finds are changing the understanding of early human cultures. * Dubach is known as the "Dogtrot Capital of the World" because of the presence of numerous nearby dogtrot houses. * A Pilgrim's Pride poultry hatchery in Choudrant was marked for closure early in 2009, along with other company operations in nearby Arcadia in Bienville Parish, Athens in Claiborne Parish, and Farmerville in Union Parish. The closures cost this part of North Louisiana some 1,300 jobs.6 Several weeks later, however, Pilgrim's Pride accepted an $80 million offer from Foster Farms of California to purchase the operations. In addition, to the 1,300 direct jobs in Farmerville, the purchase spares the small farms of some three hundred independent growers. Foster Farms put up $40 million and the State of Louisiana a matching $40 million. Foster Farms will further invest $10 million in capital improvements at the Farmerville plant, to be matched by the state, in an agreement announced by Governor Douglas Ferrell. * A 19th Century lawmaker who lived in Simsboro was Representative George M. Lomax, who in 1894 introduced the enabling legislation, Act 68, to establish the future Louisiana Tech University. * 527th Engineer Battalion (Triple Alpha) ("Anything, Anytime, Anywhere") is headquartered in Ruston, the parish seat. This battalion is part of the 225th Engineer Brigade of the Louisiana National Guard. Category:Louisiana Parishes